Kanda's fortune and Allen's misfortune
by bleachfreaknumba1
Summary: Pairing: Female AllenxKanda This is my first story ever, sorry if it's bad... but anyways Komurin basically did something to Allen that he hated ; hehe mybe a slight bit of LenaleexLavi
1. Mist and Girl

"Nii- san!" Lenalee shouted," Komurin, he's…. he's….. Allen!"

"You really need to control Komurin!" shouted Reever.

Horrified and shocked shouts filled the air, so many, that no one knew who's voice was who's, but one made its way to the ears of everyone.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Save meee!" was the dying shout from Allen, as Komurin dragged him off to God knows where.

Worried, (about Komurin of course) Komui quickly followed the path of destruction left in the wake of his beloved machine.

To _his_ horror, he watched as Komurin advanced to Kanda's room, its computerized brain completely unaware of the danger that it was approaching.  
At that same moment, Kanda was in his room, asleep, exhausted from the mission he had just returned from.

"Komurin!" Komui wailed," don't go there!" But, to Komui's despair, the blasted machine had already busted through Kanda's room. Paling, Komui shied away, trying to avoid the deathly glare of the demon samurai.

Even with eyes ridden with sleep, the demon of the order was still quite a frightening sight to behold. While Kanda was busy torturing poor Komui for disturbing his sleep, Allen was stuck in the now destroyed Komurin.

He could've used his Innocence but he didn't know where he was.

If he broke out and happened to be floating 5 floors above ground floor? Ouch.

Groping his way through the dark rubble, he hit his head on something. Was it glass? Before he had time to confirm, a split second later the sound of shattering glass filled the cramped place.

Coughing, Allen impulsively lashed out with his Innocence, which immediately dispelled the mysterious gas from the immediate area. Blinking furiously, he quickly maneuvered his way out of the rubble and gas. T

he scene that met his eyes would've been funny, had Kanda not furiously turned in his general direction.

"Moyashi! What are you doing here? Coming to disturb me too like this idiot here?" the navy blue haired boy asked, brandishing his sword in Allen's face. "The name's Allen! And really? So I'm the idiot? Not likely, I think it's more like someone else here," Allen shot back.

"You!..." Kanda shouted angrily," I….." His words quickly died unsaid in his throat as the mist slowly, but surely cleared, revealing the moyashi, who, until then, had been mostly covered by the surrounding mist.

* * *

"What's going on? Komui? Kanda?" came the far away voices of Reever and the rest," are you guys ok?"

"Komui! What did you do?" Kanda yelled," What did Komurin do to Allen?"

Speechless, Komui didn't respond, seemingly as shocked as the angry Kanda.

"Answer me Komui!" Kanda continued," or at least do something about it!" Allen stared at them, confused.

"Don't look at me like that idiot moyashi! Take a look at yourself! Don't you feel different at all? Are you blind?" Kanda exclaimed.

Komui stuttered," I never… d-did a-anything," before passing out on the floor.

Allen slowly moved around and it finally began to dawn on him. "I'm a…..girl?"Allen gasped, his voice filled with disbelief and horror. "Hmph, even as a girl you're slow," Kanda said, crossing his arms," do you want to stay like that?"

"Of course not!" Allen exclaimed, blushing fiercely. "Well you have to talk to Komui about this,"Kanda said, obviously amused," but he can't exactly speak right now." He then gestured at the seemingly lifeless body of the supervisor.

"What am I supposed to do?" asked Allen, before being interrupted by the growling of his stomach," ehehe maybe we could grab a bite to eat?" Allen suggested. "Like this? No," Kanda remarked," What if everyone sees you? It'll be terrible."

Before Allen could respond a cheery voice greeted them. "Guys! Guys!" Lavi shouted, bouncing in. Noticing the stunned silence he stopped. "What happened?" he asked. Allen shifted uncomfortably, catching Lavi's eye. With a start, he realized. "Lavi…I can explain," Allen began. "It's ok, there's nothing to explain," Lavi said, cutting him off," being a girl suits you better anyway."

Turning around to face Kanda he said," Yuu! I totally understand why you'd fall for this kawaii Allen-chan here." "Since when you idiot?" Kanda said," you're obviously blind." With that, he stormed off, a faint flush on his cheeks. Unaware of the significance of what had just happened, Allen turned to Lavi.

"Can we eat now?" he asked. Lavi sighed, before responding with a warning and a yes, much to Allen's delight. After Allen was satisfied (and the pantry was completely empty) and making sure no one knew about Allen's sudden transformation, they started towards Komui's room, wanting answers.

As they walked down the long hallway, they met Kanda, brooding. "You wanna join us?" Lavi asked innocently. Muttering, Kanda reluctantly followed.

What happened next was unexpected by everyone.


	2. Confrontation

**Author's note: Hey guys :D in this chapter there's a slight bit of LavixLenalee. There might be more later on but anyways hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

Upon arrival at Komui's room, a bizarre scene met their eyes. Lenalee was in the middle of strangling poor Komui, who seemed like he'd passed out long ago. Johnny stood by completely shocked, his mouth forming a perfect o. T

hey all turned towards the door as Kanda, Allen, and Lavi walked in, the surprise profound on their faces. For a few seconds, there was complete silence, as each party observed the others. The first to break the silence was Johnny.

"Allen…Is that Allen?" Johnny yelled," Nooooo! It can't be… Allen's a girl?" "That's what I was saying to myself," Allen said wryly.

"Isn't she just kawaii?" Lavi asked. Kanda leaned against the office wall, crossing his arms and glaring at them all.

Lenalee paused and stared at Allen.

"Is that what my brother did to you?" she asked warily. "Well sort of, it was Komurin really," Allen responded sheepishly. Her anger renewed, she resumed her brother strangling. "Woah! Woah! What happened? Did Komui really do something that bad?"Lavi protested. "He did," she said," he took my favorite book."

Her comment was greeted with complete silence.

"My brother thought he found a way to make me more attached to him. Komurin was actually after me," she confessed," I hid from Komurin. I didn't know it would go after Allen."

"But how does a book have anything to do with that?" Allen wondered. "Apparently if he took what I thought dearest (like a book, not human) to me and mixed it with some other things and misted me with it, or made me drink it, it would take immediate effect," she explained.

"O…So that was what the gas was?..." Allen said faintly, at a loss for words. Kanda looked up, and surprised everyone by saying," Who knew it had this effect on guys?" Smirking, he turned to the moyashi," Who knows? Maybe you'll be stuck like this forever, moyashi-chan," he said, grinning devilishly. So scary…..they all thought. Allen shouted," My name's Allen, idiot Kanda!"

With that, a glaring match ensued. Johnny, the peacemaker, intervened. "Guys uhhhh this isn't the best time to be fighting right now…." Almost simultaneously, they rounded on him, looming over him, daring him to stop them.

Cowering in fear, he gave up, retreating into the corner. Hearing a slight mumbling, they all saw Komui, revived after Lenalee's strangling. Straightening himself out he said calmly," So, what can I do for you all today?"

Staring at him, they all gave him the look (the don't-be-stupid look). "Why don't we all just get along?" he said cheerily. "That's not the problem! The problem is you!" Lenalee shouted. Shocked, Komui lapsed into a depressed silence.

Allen walked up to Komui and said, with his barely contained irritation ," What. Did. You. Do. To. Me."

Komui flinched but said," I'll explain but first we need some way to tell everyone what happened to you."

"Fine," Allen agreed reluctantly. "Now you guys leave me for a while, while I try to figure this out," Komui said, eager to get rid of them. With that, Johnny, Allen, Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee were ejected from Komui's room. Lavi opened his mouth to say something when Bookman appeared.

"Lavi, come with me right now. We have urgent business to discuss," he said. Looking to excuse Lavi and himself, he spotted Allen. Shocked, he turned to Lavi again," Now we have even more to discuss."

Without another word, he dragged Lavi away by the ear. As the dying shouts of Lavi were disappearing (Let me go, panda-jiji!), they all slowly started separating. Johnny had some work to take care of, so he stumbled off, promising not to tell anyone.

Lenalee blankly stared in the direction Lavi had disappeared in, a look of disappointment on her face. Allen was worrying; his future now more bleak than it was before. Kanda was staring at Allen (not that he'd admit it).

* * *

When Lenalee finally left, Kanda said," So, Moyashi, what are you gonna do about this?"

Suddenly aware of the fact that they were alone, Allen said hurriedly," I'll just get some sleep and uhh hope everything turns out for the best. I really don't want to stay like this." Allen then ran off, a slight blush on his face. Kanda couldn't help it either, his face felt warm but he wasn't admitting that to anyone. Not over his dead body. Why did the girl moyashi have to be so….girlish?

So, sighing, he returned to his now rubble of a room, wondering what to do. Now all they had to do was wait for Komui's response.

His response wasn't long in coming either.

His was message was simply," I don't know. But, I know you guys can figure it out yourselves ;)."

Various upset shouts came from places at different times. Lenalee shouted," Nii-saaaaaaaaan!" While Allen was simply muttering under his breath and gripping the paper containing the message tightly. Kanda simply shrugged, in contrast to the absolutely distraught Johnny. T

hese varying reactions were seen and heard from all around the order. The expressions of all of them, Lenalee, Kanda, etc., (except Allen because he wasn't allowed out yet) alerted the general public in the order that something was up.

What it was of course, no one knew. However, people knew that it had something to do with Komurin. The smarter people even made an assumption that Allen had something to do with it. So the question was, what were they going to do now? Take a little revenge on Komui? Or maybe even expose Allen's gender mishap?

If they were going to do something, they had better do it quickly.


	3. Antidote?

After Lavi caught on to the fact that people were getting suspicious of Allen, he quickly called an "emergency" meeting. Conveniently (not for Allen), it was held in Allen's room.

"Exactly why was this held in my room?" Allen asked, weakly.

"Because all of this was your fault," Lavi said cheerfully.

Slowly, the group arrived. Kanda entered the room silently, followed by a guilty looking Lenalee. Johnny came and Bookman watched from a corner. Once they were all in attendance, Lavi cleared his throat. "So uh," Lavi began, glancing over at Bookman," I called you guys here to discuss Allen's gender uhhh whatchmacallit mishap." Kanda just said," Tch, whatever. I don't want to waste my time with this."

Allen looked at him, the puppy eyes boring straight through Kanda. Looking away, Kanda muttered," Baka moyashi."

Johnny tentatively raised his hand, carefully watching Kanda out of the corner of his eye. "Uhhh…. Should we just tell everyone?" he suggested. Without blinking, Lavi said," All in favor?" A long silence followed. "I guess not yet? Ok then any more suggestions?" "Punish my brother some more?" Lenalee put in hopefully. "All in favor?" Lavi asked. Five hands shot up, all at the same time.

"Ok…. It's unanimous!" Lavi said gleefully, "but we also need to do something about the Allen situation." "Yes please," Allen remarked. Kanda spoke up (reluctantly), saying that maybe they could take the case to Reever to correct it.

This suggestion was greeted with another unanimous vote.

* * *

Now that there was a clear plan, they started to busy themselves with their various tasks.

Johnny went to Reever, trying to explain while fumbling across his words, so basically Reever had no clue what he was saying. Kanda had to step in, explaining to Reever while glaring at Johnny for making him work the whole time. Lavi went off with Bookman to record all these events concerning Allen (the now female destroyer of time).

Lenalee managed to find her brother, under the pretense of wanting to see him (in a way, she did, she wanted to strangle him some more). And, of course, Allen stayed in his room, fidgeting and irritated because he had nothing to do. "Innocence, activate," he mumbled. A piercing light flashed, and then there it was, his Innocence completely unaffected by anything that had happened.

He ached to be back out on a mission, saving akuma. Unfortunately, that wasn't possible. Just as he began thinking that, Kanda rushed in.

"Moyashi! Reever wants you. He said he might've found a way to counter whatever it was," Kanda said. "Really?" Allen asked happily. "Yeah," Kanda mumbled grudgingly. "Is something wrong?" Allen asked, the concern clear in his voice.

"No, even if there was I wouldn't tell you, baka moyashi," Kanda smirked, a slight flush on his face once again. "Ok then let's go!" Allen said, trying to ignore the fact Kanda had called him a moyashi.

As Allen walked on ahead of him, Kanda mumbled," Why does he have to be so oblivious?"

Kanda didn't notice but at that moment Allen heard what he had said. Allen didn't say anything but kept walking, now feeling very awkward. "I'll just hope Reever figured it out," Allen thought. When they arrived they were greeted by a shocked but composed Reever. "I didn't know if it was true," Reever commented," but Kanda convinced me to try to make an antidote for whatever Komui did to you. Here. This is what it looks like." He handed Allen a dark blue potion-like bottle.

"Are you sure about this?" Allen asked warily. "Pretty positive," Reever said," except I don't really know if this would properly counteract Komui's mist." "I hope so," Allen said, watching Kanda. Johnny interrupted. " Are there any side affects?" he asked.

"No idea," Reever confessed.

Kanda glared at them all silently, willing the moyashi to not accept the misting. He didn't want the moyashi to get misted, but he couldn't tell the moyashi. Could he? Should he? Shaking the thoughts from his head, he told himself that whatever happened, he would go with it. "Ok let's get ready to mist you down with this. Step into the test chamber right here." Reever indicated an empty chamber to the right.

Allen stepped in, grimacing at the smell. "Sorry about the smell in there," Johnny said apologetically. "What-"Allen coughed.

Reever shouted," Ok we're ready!" Kanda watched, hoping upon hope that it wouldn't work. Lenalee showed up out of nowhere, crossing her fingers (what for Kanda wanted to know). Bookman was already there (since when, no one knew) carefully observing. "Three, two, one, go!" Reever shouted. "Ahhhh!" Allen shouted from inside.

What was going on? What happened to the moyashi?


	4. Side Effect

**AN: Sorry this took so long :D I was hibernating ;) jk but anyways thank you all that reviewed! I'm so happy you guys like my stories! Plz keep reviewing :D I'll be doing some special thanks to some reviewers next chapter by the way and tell me what you guys think of Allen and his new found love ;) Thanx again! :D**

"Moyashi! You baka! What's going on in there?" Kanda shouted.

A long silence followed, broken at last by a faint cough inside the chamber.

"Allen….?" Johnny asked timidly, slowly walking towards the chamber.

Lenalee stood by, petrified, seemingly glancing over at the stoic Lavi near her from time to time.

Inside, Allen was on the floor, silent coughs wracking his feminine body. Shivering slightly he stood up, trying to peer through the unfading, blue mist. Making his way to what was hopefully the door, he slid his fingers across the glass to know he was going straight.

If only I could see through the glass, he thought, but the fog is too thick. All of a sudden, very faintly, he heard Kanda yell," Moyashi!" His feminine heart thumped in his chest, causing him to blush.

"Baka Kanda," Allen mumbled, smiling to himself. Feeling a sudden desperate urge to get out, he quickened his pace. "Where is the door handle?" Allen whispered, still feeling a little weak.

After what seemed like forever, he felt something metal.

"The door! Yes!" Allen exclaimed. Fumbling, he turned the door handle, unable to open it.

Annoyed, he shouted," Innocence! Activate!" With a loud blast, the chamber blew apart, an annoyed Allen standing right in the middle of it, mist and rubble. However, as soon as the mist dissipated, Allen was gone.

"Moyashi? Where the heck did you go?"Kanda yelled, confused.

* * *

"Kanda!" came a random shout from nowhere. A second later, an excited Allen appeared behind him, hugging him tightly. There was a flash and a startled Kanda drew his sword.

"What the heck is going on?"Kanda said, glaring at Allen.

Noticing Allen's puppy stare, Kanda faltered, his face red.

"Don't torture me like this…." Kanda whispered. Allen simply cocked his head, not saying anything. Reever came in, horrified by the destroyed chamber.

"Allen! What did you do?" Reever yelled. When there was no response, he turned to look at Allen.

"Captain Reever….." Johnny said, before paling. "Johnny don't tell me…" Reever responded slowly. "Yeah….. it happened," Johnny said.

Then they both looked at Allen, watching him stare at Kanda unwaveringly. "Tell me what the heck happened Reever?" Kanda yelled uncomfortably. "He or should I say she, is in love with you," Reever said simply.

"What?" Kanda shouted shocked, while blushing fiercely," undo whatever you did!" "That'll take a while. I'm afraid I can't do that right now," starting towards the door, Reever gave him one last message," take care of Allen-chan will you?" With those parting words, he left.

Lenalee burst out crying, upset that Allen couldn't turn back to a guy. Lavi crossed over to her, hugging her. "Don't worry, this is only temporary," he murmured soothingly," let's go." Then they too left. Now only Johnny, Kanda, and Allen were left in the room. "Well…..W-why don't we just take Allen to his room?" Johnny stuttered.

"Tch, whatever. I want to rid myself of moyashi as soon as possible," Kanda said disdainfully, even if it wasn't entirely true.

Allen's eyes began to fill with tears, his puppy eyes getting bigger. "Don't cry idiot moyashi!" Kanda said, annoyed. Hurt, Allen started crying silently, unable to control the tears. Inside of himself he was scolding himself.

"Why am I crying?" he wondered.

The potion was controlling some of his thoughts and most of his actions. "Kanda…. Hopefully my feelings will reach him but I'm guessing he's going to start shouting at me," Allen thought sadly.

To his surprise, the next thing Kanda did was hold his hand. Averting his gaze, Kanda said," Don't think that I like you ok? This is just to get you to shut up." Nodding vigorously, Allen gave Kanda a quick one handed hug, the other hand holding Kanda's firmly.

"I understand," he said, happily. "Tch," was all Kanda said, unwilling to say more.

Then they walked to Allen's room, hand in hand, getting ready to prepare for the next few days ahead of them, forgetting all about Johnny, who stood there, mouth agape. Who knew what the next day would bring? Not everyone knew about Allen yet, much less his new yet not so new love for Kanda. How would they explain? They'd find some way.

Right now all they had to worry about was each other.


	5. Sharpie

**AN: Special thanks to Mukuro234 and MercenaryCrime! Love you guys for all you've done! Thanx for reviewing all the times that you did! I really appreciate it! :D **

**As for this chapter, there's one strong word. So just a heads up for readers not comfortable with strong words. Enjoy! :D And thanx to all who reviewed! Especially Mukuro234 and MercenaryCrime! :D**

When Allen woke up at midnight, he saw Kanda up against the wall, asleep. Grinning, he took up a sharpie.

"I'll take a leaf out of Lavi's book," he said happily.

Within minutes, he was done, Kanda's face a work of art. A wide smile on his face, he stepped back to take a look at his work.

"Great! Now I can't wait to see his face when he wakes up," Allen smirked, giving Kanda a little peck on the cheek.

Crawling back into the bed still completely exhausted, he fell asleep, content. Kanda was still asleep and he had no clue what was in store for him.

As dawn approached, Kanda slowly opened his eyes. Yawning slightly, he shifted to look at the moyashi. Staring at his sleeping face, Kanda sighed. If only there was some way to tell him/her, but now wasn't a good time to anyways.

All he could do for now is act as normal as possible. If he could, that was. It was getting harder and harder for him to look at the moyashi without his heart thumping like there was no tomorrow.

That damn moyashi, why did he have to like him so much? Shaking his head, he walked over to the moyashi's bedside.

Sitting down, he took the moyashi's hand in his and yelled," Moyashi! Wake up!" Startled and wide awake, Allen bolted upright. Turning to yell at Kanda he realized that Kanda hadn't even noticed the sharpie on his face. Even with sharpie on his face he's cute, Allen thought, turning red.

With these thoughts in his head, he started laughing and hugging Kanda at the same time.

"Moyashi! What the heck are you doing?"Kanda shouted, looking down at Allen, who was snuggling him around the midriff.

"Nothing, just hugging you," Allen replied innocently, staring straight into Kanda's flustered face.

"Tch, get changed, we're leaving," Kanda said, throwing some clothes over Allen. "Uhhhh Kanda you have something on your fa-,"Allen began, but got cut off, because Kanda shunted him out of the room.

"Just shut up and get changed. I'll wait for you here!" Kanda shouted from the adjacent room.

"Ok…" Allen mumbled.

* * *

Quickly throwing the clothes over his head, he walked out, wanting to tell Kanda about the sharpie quickly. Unfortunately, it was a little too late. "Moyashi! What did you do!" Kanda cursed. "I was going to tell you but-" Allen started.

"Out with it! What did you do?" Kanda glared at him furiously.

Allen silently laughed (I mean seriously, it's hard to take Kanda seriously with sharpie on his face) then said," I've been trying to tell you but uhhh please don't hate me. I just wanted to have some fun."

Still glaring at Allen, Kanda relented. "But you have to help me clean this off ok?" Kanda said, grinning maliciously.

Allen nodded silently, the potion once again taking full effect.

"Anyways we better head over to Lavi's place; they're having some stupid meeting to figure out what to do with you," Kanda remarked disdainfully.

"Shouldn't we take that off of your face first?" Allen said, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Tch, good point, let's go do that," Kanda said," where's the restroom?" "To the right, it's the only room besides my bedroom. I'll go with you," Allen followed. "Whatever, as long as I get this stuff off," Kanda said.

Taking a towel off a rack, Allen proceeded to wipe Kanda's face.

"Don't do that. I'll do this myself," Kanda snarled at Allen, not meaning to sound mean. Taken aback, Allen began to sniff.

"Hey moyashi, don't cry or I'll have to shut you up myself," Kanda threatened, suddenly feeling very annoyed. Upset, Allen sat on the floor, looking at Kanda with his large gray eyes.

Suddenly standing up, Kanda muttered," It's off, let's go. Whenever you're ready, I'll be waiting outside," Without looking at Allen, he left.

Allen sighed, relieved. Whenever Kanda left the room, the potion's effect always disappeared. In a way, he was disappointed. "I guess Kanda really doesn't like me after all," he mumbled to himself sadly. Getting up, he walked out.

"Kanda, I'm ready to leave. Let's go," Allen said as straight faced as possible. "Finally, I was thinking you'd never come out," smirked Kanda. With that, they began making their way to Lavi's room. What was going to happen? Will Allen's secret finally be revealed?


	6. Unexpected Surprise

**AN: Hey guys :D Hope you guys like this chapter! I changed a little of Kanda's personality...Sorry! anyways if you guys want me to write a little mini chapter on how the meeting went (as in how Lavi and Kanda dealt with each other) then plz say so It'll make me super happy but anyways ENJOY! :D**

* * *

"Allen-chan! Yuu! You're here!" Lavi exclaimed happily.

"I thought I told you not to call me Yuu,"Kanda said with barely suppressed anger.

"Kanda," Allen said softly, touching his arm.

"Moyashi! What the heck?" Kanda yelled, jerking his arm away. Shying away, Allen sat in the corner, his puppy eyes now boring into Kanda.

"Now Yuu be nicer," Lavi scolded mockingly.

"Shut up! Shut up all of you!"Kanda cried, brandishing his sword at all of them," Moyashi! Come with me!" Striding over to the corner Allen sat, he jerked him to his feet.

"I need to talk to you right now," Kanda said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Leading him out of the door by the hand, he rounded on the moyashi. "What are you going to do?" Kanda asked scathingly.

"What do you mean?" Allen asked, thoroughly confused. "Are you going to tell everyone you're a girl or not?" Kanda glared, demanding an answer from him.

"Why don't we uhh go back and discuss this at the meeting?" Allen asked, trying to get back to Lavi's room.

"No, baka moyashi, tell me. Now," Kanda said, blocking off Allen's path," is it that hard to understand?" "I-I don't know…." Allen faltered," and the name's Allen! Not Moyashi! Get it right, idiot Kanda!"

"Seriously moyashi?! Now isn't the time to be arguing about this!"Kanda shouted," and I can call you whatever I want!"

"Kanda yo—" Allen said. "Don't speak," Kanda growled softly, putting a finger on Allen's lips to quiet him. "But wait I—" Allen began.

"Moyashi," Kanda murmured," why do you have to be so oblivious? Idiot Allen."

"You said my n-" Allen started, shocked. "I guess I'll just have to shut you up for you," Kanda said, cutting him off.

* * *

Roughly grabbing Allen's face, he kissed him.

Allen's words died in his throat, the surprise obvious on his face. After several seconds, Kanda let go, his face flushed.

"Do I need to say it now moyashi?" Kanda asked, trying to hide his flushed face. Before Allen could respond, a voice interrupted.

"Yuu!" a breathless Lavi called," you should've told us you wanted to talk to Allen-chan by himself!"

"You…..saw….that?" Kanda asked slowly, his eyes hidden.

"Yeah," Lavi said carelessly, not noticing Kanda's rising anger aura. Kanda ever so slowly turned toward Lavi, face covered by shadows. "Yuu?" Lavi asked.

Drawing his sword, Kanda approached Lavi. "GO TO HELL!" he yelled, bringing his sword down on Lavi.

"Waaaah! Scary….." Lavi said,blocking Kanda's furious attack" I'll just uhhh leave you two alone now. I wouldn't want to interfere and die right?" With that, he ran off, leaving behind a very angry Kanda with a very scared Allen.

"O and don't forget to come back okay?" Lavi called back for a last word. "JUST GO AWAY!" Sheathing his sword, temper still boiling, Kanda returned to Allen's side. Softening under Allen's frightened face, he said," I'm sorry."

"Don't be…..Uhh Kanda….. and I- I don't really know what to say….. except…," Allen mumbled.

"Except what moyashi?" Kanda urged. "That….. I like you too…" Allen said, blushing. Wordlessly, Kanda picked Allen up in a princess hold. Walking back towards, Lavi's room, Allen asked," What are we going to do?"

"Isn't obvious baka moyashi?" Kanda replied evenly," we're telling everyone you're a girl, after I kill that idiot red head." "What? Seriously?! Why?!" Allen protested. "What? The killing the red head or the telling everyone you're a girl?"Kanda asked in a morbidly amused fashion.

"The telling everyone I'm a girl, and you don't have to go after Lavi,"Allen said," and I feel like something changed all of a sudden." "Let me see,"Kanda said, poking Allen," Baka Moyashi!" "You! My nam-" Allen began to shout. "There it is," Kanda said," you're not all puppy eyes anymore. That was really really annoying."

"Oh yeah…" Allen realized," I wonder why…." "Well I don't," Kanda shot back," I'm just glad that you got over that potion phase of yours whatever it was." "O,"Allen said, lost for words," I guess I'm just really happy right now….." Kanda looked down at the frail looking girl in his arms and said," We'll just hope for the best okay?"

"Did you say something?"Allen asked, distracted. "Tch, not paying attention to people now?" Kanda retorted, anger rising again. "O we're back," Allen interrupted, his face flushed like a cheery tomato.

"Allen! Kanda!" Lenalee greeted," there you guys are! We're about to get started!" "Ok!" Allen called back," funny, she didn't even blink when she saw you and me." "Tch," was all Kanda said, pretending to ignore the moyashi. As soon as they walked in, the meeting began.

After several tense hours of Kanda-glaring-at-Lavi and Lavi-snickering-at-Allen-and-Kanda, the meeting was adjourned. In the end, it was decided that Allen's identity would be revealed.

How would they do it? And how will Kanda cope with it?


	7. Revealed

**AN: Nani means "what" in Japanese just saying ;D and I'm glad I finally got this out. I'll try to update the next one asap :) The next chapter might be really fluffly :3 but no promises ;) Anways Plz review :D**

* * *

"Allen-chan!" Lavi called," Come on out~."

"Don't mess up," Kanda hissed at Allen, trying to offer comfort in his own way.

"Hai…," Allen responded a little ruffled," I won't mess up, bakanda."

"Tch whatever just…. Do your best," Kanda said, before walking off. Smiling in the direction Kanda disappeared in, Allen felt happy and nervous at the same time. Here was the deciding moment between freedom or condemnment .

If people saw him unfit for anything but experimenting, then he was screwed. But Kanda wouldn't let that happen…. Hopefully.

Allen still wasn't sure about Kanda. He gave off so many different vibes….. whatever.

Shaking his head, Allen concentrated on the task at hand.

" I'll worry about Kanda later," he said to himself. Breathing deeply, he stepped out into the harsh light of the cafeteria. Lunch had been halted for Allen's announcement and Allen felt really guilty about it. It felt like he was betraying his stomach and everyone else's.

His stomach rumbled loudly, causing him to blush. "Ohiyo everyone," Allen said," Umm well as you've probably heard and such that I have uhhh turned into a um girl." Cricket. Cricket.

Several long seconds passed when a sudden catcall at the back of the audience broke the silence.

"Woo! Allen-chan!" Lavi called, grinning like an idiot.

Everyone laughed, their attention turned away from the poor moyashi in the front for a moment.

Taking the moment to breath, Allen watched everyone atmosphere seemed so warm and friendly, one he had never experienced before his entry to the Dark Order. Smiling, he cleared his throat.

* * *

"And I just wanted to add something. Please take care of me from now on!" Allen said hurriedly, cutting of his speech and bowing. There was a slight pause, then a smattering of applause broke out, happy faces beaming and welcoming him.

Komui bounced up, abruptly stopping them all.

"And in commemoration I have thought of a new name for our "new" member here," he said, winking at Allen," from now on he will be known as Alena!"

"Nani?! How come no one told me about this?!" Allen/Alena demanded," Komui!" The entire crowd had burst into a parade of sound, the walls vibrating from the intense shouts and screams.

An entire corner section was taken over by Kanda, his killing aura keeping people at bay. Lavi had proceeded to encourage more bedlam, adding to the noise with his own shouts.

Allen had quieted down, picking up an empty bowl on the floor. Standing there quietly, he staaaared into bowl, feeling his neglected stomach calling out to him.

Weaving in and out of the crowd, Allen ended up in front of the cafeteria food order spot.

"Jeryy-san," Allen said," can I have some….. (blah blah blah the list goes on forever ;D)." "Sure thing Alena-chan," he responded with a wink. Sighing, Allen turned to observe the crowd. What he hadn't noticed was that everyone had been watching him and as soon as he turned around, everyone began shouting again.

Only, for a different reason. A whole wave of people descended on him, rushing to get to the cafeteria counter.

"FOOOD!" they all yelled.

"AHHHHH!" Allen shouted, drowning under the cascade of people.

"They're all idiots," Kanda muttered, watching Allen's laughing face from his corner.

"But you have to admit that you like one of those idiots right Yuu-chan?" Lavi said, nudging him playfully.

"And how long have you been there?!I thought I told you not to call me Yuu! And you're wrong! I don't like the moyashi!" Kanda yelled, thrusting his sword in Lavi's face.

Unable to resist one last final jibe, Lavi said," But I never said that it was Allen or should I say Alena. Now did I? And I've been here for a while," Lavi smirked, trying to keep the sword away from his face.

Kanda scowled at Lavi and said," I'll let you go. Just this once. But anymore and you **will **die."

Sheathing his sword, he stalked off to go find the moyashi.

"I think Allen really is doing wonders for our little hard hearted samurai," Lavi said softly," Don't you think Lenalee?"

"It's true. There's a pretty big improvement from going after everyone to actually letting someone go," Lenalee remarked," now if you'll excuse me I really must go talk to my brother." After smiling a deceptively sweet smile, Lenalee went to search for her brother.

At the same time, Kanda was searching for Allen. He wanted to congratulate him and tell him that he was.. well, happy for him. After this, there would be no more doubt what would happen next. Spotting the moyashi on the floor completely tired out, he felt the corners of his mouth tilt upwards slightly.

Maybe the moyashi wasn't such an idiot after all.


	8. A Little Event, Just for You

**AN: This chapter is a little short but I'll make the next one longer :D Plz review! Hope you guys like it :D By the way, "gomene" means sorry.**

**Note: I'm officially calling Allen, Alena. If you all prefer that I call him/her Allen then plz say so :D**

* * *

Two days had passed since the announcement and not much had changed. Life continued normally and things even became a little boring.

After all of the excitement those past few days, the current lull seemed too mundane and eventless. Alena sighed, sweeping her long hair out of her eyes.

There really wasn't anything to do. Lavi had suggested that he/she should go shopping and get used to some girl habits. But of course, Alena refused.

She still had her pride as Allen and she couldn't just suddenly become a girl overnight. Actually theoretically, she had. Letting her mind wander for a little longer, she began to daydream. She was lost in her own little world, drooling at some unseen food.

Minutes passed without incident, until she was suddenly jerked away from her dumpling fantasy. "Moyashi! What are you doing here?" Kanda asked, surprise edging his voice.

"No reason really," Alena responded, shrugging.

Watching Alena's face carefully, Kanda said," Want to take a walk outside with me a little, baka moyashi?"

Alena looked at him in surprise, trying to gauge if he was kidding or not. Glaring at him straight in the eyes, Kanda said roughly," I'm not kidding."

Alena's gaze softened, lightly slipping her slim arm through Kanda's. "Why don't we go then?" she suggested, giving Kanda the infamous puppy stare. "Tch just get on with it," Kanda replied, ignoring the persistent stare.

Alena snuggled closer to Kanda's arm, causing the hard hearted samurai to blush.

Tugging on his sleeve, Alena pushed Kanda forward, a smile gracing her face.

The next hour was a happy one, and one neither was likely to forget.

The navy haired boy laughed once or twice, his eyes giving off a glow that was far from menacing. That happy hour was interrupted by a disturbance and eyesore (in Kanda's terms), namely Lavi.

* * *

"Oi Yuu! Allen-chan! Message from Komui on the bulletin!' Lavi informed them," you guys might want to take a look. I already asked Lenalee."

Winking at them, he added," One more thing, you better hurry before someone gets to one of you first." Grinning widely, he ran off, rubbing his hands in anticipation. Alena turned to Kanda, a questioning look in her eyes.

His face a mask once more, Kanda shrugged. "We should—" Alena began. Pausing suddenly, she frowned. "There's a weird sound coming from over there," she said, indicating the empty hallway to the left.

"You're probably just imagining things," Kanda said, unperturbed. "Kanda wait. Don't speak," Alena said softly.

Clasping her hand on his mouth, she dragged him under a table.

"What the f*** are you doing?" Kanda hissed. "Shut up," Alena growled," and watch."

Lifting his eyes upward, Kanda saw a crowd of legs near the table. Who the legs belonged to, he had no clue. Listening intently, he head bits of conversation. "Man…I….Kanda….can't refuse," said a girl's voice.

"Yeah," a more masculine voice replied," Alena….kawaii. I wonder…. Where is she?"

Someone further down the hallway shouted," Maybe they're over here!" A sudden stampede ensued, the unknown people searching for Alena and Kanda.

When they finally disappeared, Kanda asked," Mmph wuz zat?" "Maybe something to do with the bulletin notice?" Alena said, distractedly," we better go check. Quickly." Making muffled sounds, Kanda squirmed under Alena's arm.

"Let go," he muttered," or I'll bring out mugen." "Gomene Gomene," Alena apologized, awkwardly getting up and quailing under Kanda's less-than-friendly glare. "At least let me breath next time. Tables don't have much room underneath them you know baka moyashi," Kanda remarked. "Well you need to know when to shut up then bakanda," Alena snapped.

Refusing to look at each other, they found the bulletin. There, emblazoned in big letters, were the words," KOMUI'S BALLROOM PARTY! ALL ARE INVITED (IN FACT IT"S MANDATORY ;)) YOU MUST BRING A PARTNER. ASK ANYONE, THEY AREN'T ALLOWED TO REFUSE IF ASKED. TONIGHT AT 8 :D."

"Komui….," Kanda scowled," you idiot." While Kanda was busy muttering darkly to himself, Alena stood there, shocked. Was that what those people were talking about? So if one of those people had asked her…. She couldn't refuse. Shuddering, she opened her mouth to say something to Kanda when a voice interrupted.

"Alena…. Will you….." the voice began.


	9. Dressy Much?

**AN: As always, Plz review! :D Sorry I can only update weekly now since school has started. I've been at school this past week. So sorry for slow update! :(**

* * *

"Alena-chan," the voice said," will you…" Pausing, the voice hesitated.

Taking the opening, Alena rounded on the person. Lo and behold, her eyes rested on a quivering Johnny. Not daring to look her in the eyes,

Johnny quickly mustered whatever courage he had and stammered," W-will you g-go with me?" A sudden shush fell over the little group as Alena tried to process what Johnny had just said. Just as she opened her mouth to respond, Kanda intervened.

Eyes flashing dangerously, he growled," Who said you could ask her?" "W-well it said we could ask anyone….." Johnny mumbled halfheartedly.

"Let's just say she's already taken. Ok?" Kanda said in a threatening tone.

"R-Really? I didn't know. Ehehe sorry," Johnny replied, terrified.

A short pause followed, during which Kanda glared menacingly at poor Johnny. Shaking slightly, Johnny excused himself and scampered off. Once Johnny was out of sight, Kanda turned his attention to Alena.

To his surprise, she wasn't looking at him in adoration. Instead, she was looking at the floor in an upset fashion.

"What's wrong now moyashi?" Kanda asked in a slightly exasperated tone.

Looking up slowly she murmured tearily," Y-you're not supposed to say no…..you're not a-allowed to…." Staring at her in amazement, he chuckled.

"Your sense of…. Justice? I guess in this case is too strong moyashi," Kanda smirked," besides, it never said someone couldn't reject for you."

Giving her an awkward pat on the head, he bent down slightly.

Clearing his throat and avoiding Alena's eyes he said,"Go to this ballroom thing with me?"

Grinning devilishly at him, Alena replied," Hehe bakanda what's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Laughing softly, her smile changed to a softer tone and she said," Of course I will, idiot Kanda!" In a flash, she tackled him to the ground, wrestling playfully with him.

"You never change do you? Baka moyashi," Kanda teased. Poking him in the ribs, she got up. "I forgot I was a girl now. Girls aren't supposed to wrestle," she said, winking.

An hour passed and the clock nearby chimed 3. Just 5 more hours. The thought passed through Alena's mind and suddenly, her movements slowed. A worried look darkening her pretty features, she approached Kanda.

"Kanda?" she said hesitantly," Am I….. supposed to wear a….dress?" Kanda looked at her blankly, his masculine mind processing the idea of clothing.

"A dress, bakanda, a dress!" Alena said with despair," Allen will be….. completely gone! Ahh! I'm even talking about myself in third person!"

Kanda stood up and said," Well let's go get you a dress then, my treat. It's about time you should realize you're a girl now." Gaping at Kanda, she sat there, unmoving.

"Did you get what I said baka moyashi? Get up we don't have all day!" Kanda scolded. Numbly getting up, Alena shuffled forward, as if unsure how to walk. Kanda grabbed Alena's hand and ushered her forward," Come on, let's get this over with." "Yeah…let's," Alena agreed, still worried.

* * *

**(Two hours later in the shopping square…)**

"Can we stop by somewhere for some food?" Alena asked eagerly.

"No just wait til the ball or whatever it is," Kanda snapped," more importantly, we still haven't found anything for you yet."

At that, Alena shut up. They had been out for two hours and Kanda was obviously in a bad mood. It wasn't like it was her fault, they were all too…. Itchy. Dresses were, as Alena found out, impossible.

And Kanda may be some sort of ridiculously strong demon samurai, but he obviously had horrible taste in clothing. She couldn't rely on him in this prospect. "Ah Kanda!" Alena pointed excitedly, spotting a fabulous dress in a shop window," look! It doesn't look itchy at all!"

"Ah…," Kanda said, at a loss for words," wow."

"Let's get that one and this whole thing will finally be over. Dress shopping is not something that I'll ever like," Alena sighed," being a girl really is hard."

"Sorry moyashi but you're stuck with me," Kanda said, a small smirk on his face," now let's hurry up and buy the thing."

* * *

**(Two hours after the dress was bought)**

"Kandaa!" Alena yelled, knocking on Kanda's bedroom door.

"What is it moyashi?" Kanda grumbled from inside. "We have an hour left before the party. I'm starving, I wonder what's for dinner there," Alena mused.

"So?" Kanda said dismissively," I'll just sleep for a little while longer." "No wait! Kanda! You should get ready quickly and come out asap!" Alena said. "Why the h*** would I do that? The party is in an hour," Kanda scoffed.

"Because," Alena paused, clenching her fists tightly,"Komui's calling us. Again."

"I wonder why," Kanda said dryly," maybe he wants a taste of mugen." "I don't know but we can't ignore it," Alena said, "so hurry up."

Within 15 minutes, Kanda walked out of his room, suit and all. Alena stared, taking it in.

"Wow…" she mumbled, looking at his tall and muscular figure. "Wow yourself," Kanda said, observing every detail of Alena's dark blue hair band, combed long hair, and different-shades-of-blue dress," you actually look presentable for once."

"Let's not worry about that right now," Alena shook her head," we have an appointment to keep." By the time they got to Komui's room, Lenalee and Lavi were already there.

"Oh you're here!" Komui exclaimed happily," now, I have a proposition to make."


	10. Party Time!

**AN: Ahh... super short chapter ;( Sorry all of you! I've been really booked. Been trying my hardest to get to all of you! :D Please be assured that updates will be more often (even if it's just a little bit) Plz review and plz don't be mad at me... I really appreciate your support! Hope you like! :D :D :D :D**

**p.s. Kirei means pretty in Japanese and Daijobu means it's fine! (Sounds like typical Alena doesn't it XD)**

* * *

"Komui you b******," Kanda scowled, glaring at him menacingly.

"Kanda!"Komui beamed," so glad you could come! How are you all?"

Lavi and Lenalee stood stone-faced in the corner, unwilling to say anything. Kanda refused to look anyone in the eye, an aura of deadly consequences floating around him.

Quietly, Allen mumbled," Get to the point please."

"Ah yes, the proposition," Komui coughed," I would like to ask a favor of all of you."

Instantaneously, they all looked up. "Are you freaking kidding me?" Kanda asked, a growl creeping into his voice," after everything you did and you try to ask us a favor?"

"It involves mutual benefit," Komui hastily explained.

"Mutual benefit?" Lavi questioned doubtfully. "Nii-san," Lenalee whispered softly. "At least hear me out," Komui pleaded with them. "Fine," they all replied in unison. "Ok, to begin," Komui breathed," Lavi."

"Yes?" Lavi said. "Stay away from Lenalee," Komui replied vehemently.

The red head looked at him without a trace of shame, cocking his head to the side like an innocent puppy. "Fine," he agreed," but I don't see how this is mutual benefit." "Oh there will plenty of other girls at the ball," Komui said dismissively, still glaring rather hostily at him. Lavi was silent, which was unusual since he would normally go," STRIKE!"

"Anyways," Komui resumed," Lenalee, stay with me okay?" She stared at him blankly.

"Exactly how does that benefit me at all?" she asked weakly. " It's so no guy can approach you. You should be happy, having your big brother protect you. And no buts either." Lenalee began to fume silently in the corner knowing full well that for once, she couldn't oppose her brother. T

here was no point anyway since Lavi was out of the picture for the night. "What about me?" Alena asked.

"You," there was a cough," just try not to attract too much attention to yourself. As for Kanda…." "No way in hell am I listening to anything you say, b****** four-eyes," Kanda spat. The supervisor sighed. "Do whatever you want. Now let's go have some fun!"

Komui said, grinning like a maniac. He shoved them all out of the room and told them he had a few things to prepare before going down to the party himself," Wait for me ok Lenalee?"

"Let's just hope it's not another Komurin," Lenalee sighed, ignoring her big brother's last comment. "Nothing we can do about it," Lavi shrugged," why don't we start heading down?"

* * *

**At the party site….**

Fireflies were fluttering lazily around the guests, their tail ends blinking like mini flashlights. Banners were hanging everywhere, balloons filling the available space looking like they were touching the night sky. The soft murmur of voices floated through the air, creating a warm and happy atmosphere.

"Kirei!" Alena exclaimed. Tons of food platters lay strewn across lace-covered tables surrounding a huge artificial dance floor.

A banner hung above the empty platform, emblazoned with the words," Dancing starts ar 9! :D"

"Ah s***," Kanda cursed under his breath," dancing."

"Lenalee," Alena began, turning to face her, but she was already gone. Maybe she just wanted to get away before Komui could arrive, Alena thought to herself. Funnily enough, Lavi was gone too. They'd be pretty happy about the dancing as long as Komui didn't show up.

"Don't worry about her," Kanda growled,interrupting her thoughts," you're with me after all. But if it comes to that dancing crap..." Alena smiled. Kanda worried more than he let on, she realized.

"Daijobu!" Alena reassured him, thinking of all the food," it'll be fun!"

But the samurai wasn't so sure. He had never danced before after all.


End file.
